bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Gaku 745
Bioniclefanek Siema. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? Nie, ponieważ Razar to osoba która dba o to żeby wikia zawierała jedynie PRAWDZIWE, POTWIERDZONE informacje. Kośka - Obudź się, to jest nieaktualne! Poza tym Razar już nie jest Administratorem, bo udowodniono, że ty i inni, którzy twierdzą, że "on jest taki cudowny" się mylą. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 19:11, 4 maj 2008 (UTC)Błądzisz, my nie jesteśmy cudowni, my dbamy o to żeby nie było szajsu na szajzie. Gaku 745 Kośka, jesteś bezdennie głupia. Razar z tego co mi wiadomo jest administratorem. A jak masz do niego żal bo ci usunął te beznadziejne historyjki, to sobie załóż blog, może tam docenią twój "talent". Na każdego użytkownika przypada tylko JEDNO hasło o danym użytkowniku. Jeżeli jest ich więcej to trzeba je usuwać. Proste? : Pierwsze (i ostatnie) ostrzeżenie - obrażanie użytkowników jest w tych okolicach niemile widziane. Polecam lekturę strony Zasady, jeśli zdrowy rozsądek nie wystarcza. -- Nef (talk) 20:06, 6 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Kiedy o pisałam już nie był. Po drugie: on usuwał, bo tak chciał, a Bar napisał, że nie mógł, więc figę za takie coś. Po trzecie ja jestem debilką? Lorh kan, krox! No, raczej nie. Do Gaku 745: Racja. Bo nie dla ciebie. -Disholahk 15:25, 4 lut 2009 (UTC) PFB Popierasz jakiegoś IPka, który wziął się niewiadomo skąd. Aha. A co mnie obchodzi PFB? Co z tego, że ta wikia by nie istniała? Gdyby nie było systemu wiki, też by nie istniała, a o tym jakoś artykułów nie ma? No i EB nigdy nie była dobrze traktowana na PFB "oni kradnom nam tłumaczenia, więc my ukradniemy im xD". I widzę, że ty na EB miałeś nieciekawą przeszłość. Ostatnie Ostrzeżenie? EB nie była ciągle rządzona przez ludzi z PFB ._. To, że ktoś ma tam konto, nie znaczy że stamtąd jest "xD". I Lesiu usunął ten art już przedtem. Akuumo 17:16, sie 24, 2014 (UTC) Ten IPek, to IPek, o którym twierdzisz, że zakładał wikię. To co wypisywałeś 6 lat temu ma dla mnie znaczenie, bo to twoje jedyne wypowiedzi na EB, dzięki którym mogę cię poznać. O nieistnieniu wiki bez pfb już pisałem, ale powtórzę: bez systemu wiki też by nie istniała. Jakoś o systemie wiki nie ma artów, duh. Ekhem, nie chodziło mi o to, że to EB kradła tłumaczenia, tylko że PFB kradła EB, mimo że przedtem sama ją o to (słusznie) oskarżała. Czytanie ze zrozumieniem. Ludzie z PFB napisali SETKI artykułów. My też. Ile artów "ludzi z PFB" trzeba było poprawiać? >.> Ppiotr nie jest zbyt aktywny, a Lesiu odszedł z EB już hoho dawno. I nie, wcale nie upierasz się by ten artykuł tu został. Nie upierałeś się też, gdy przyszedłeś znikąd i nakazałeś go przywrócić. I ten art nie był mega rozbudowany, nie ma co nad nim płakać ._. I po co ci treść? Wydrukujesz i powiesisz ją sobie nad łóżkiem? Akuumo 07:20, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Brawo, właśnie złamałeś regulamin. I to nawet dwukrotnie. Otrzymujesz upomnienie. Możesz sobie mówić co chcesz o IPku, ale to nadal jakiś IPek niewiadomo skąd. Wątpię, by na EB były moje wypowiedzi sprzed 6 lat. Z PFB wcale nie ma innej sytuacji. >.> Dar dla przyszłych pokoleń? Serio? I jest między nami kilka lat różnicy, więc nie masz co pisać o "młodszym pokoleniu". Jeśli hołd dla zołożycieli, to raczej dla ZAŁOŻYCIELI, a nie dla jakiegoś forum. Skoro nie wiesz, co się działo później, to trzeba było się nie wypowiadać :? Napisanie artykułu nie wystarczy, czasem takie np. Jetianowe trzeba jeszcze poprawić. Kontakt z Lesiem? Pewnie on też przyjdzie jako jakieś IP. Osobiście, nic nie zawdzięczam PFB. O tym, co EB "zawdzięcza" PFB pisałem już parę razy. Argument z babcią i dziadkiem nie ma sensu. I skoro ludzie z PFB "władali" EB, to czemu odeszli? By potem jeździć po wiki? I nie, wcale nic nie nakazywałeś. Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz tą treść, to otrzymasz ją. Tylko art o PFB czy o Bionicle page też? (upewniam się, gdyby coś ci się odwidziało) Akuumo 08:56, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh well, to wy tu przyszliście i kazaliście przywracać art. Jak mam ci wysłać? Czat? Mail? Akuumo 09:11, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Chętnie posłucham. I znowu podałeś swoje dane :/ Akuumo 09:32, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) A przedtem ujawniłeś także moje dane :/ Akuumo 09:38, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że te dane i tak są w historii strony? Huehue :p Akuumo 09:43, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Nie, mam na myśli takie osoby, które nie dałyby dzieciakom wypisywać bzdurnych artykułów. Osoby, które nie straciłyby kontroli nad wikią. Akuumo 11:53, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)